


Drawn

by AceyEnn



Series: Served Promptly [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: College AU, F/F, Gen, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceyEnn/pseuds/AceyEnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rose sees Damara's art, she can't believe her talent.</p>
<p>When she sees Damara herself, she can't believe how fucked up she is.</p>
<p>Time to play therapist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whilst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whilst/gifts).



> Based on this Ladystuck prompt from whilst:
> 
> "I am interested in seeing Rose and Damara interact based on this scene from the flash game. Especially for this prompt, I am definitely open to AUs. Here is a suggestion:
> 
> College AU. Rose has one perception of Aradia's sister, but while at an off-campus cafe, she hears Damara perform spoken word, and this complicates her opinion about her. Rose becomes bent on persuading Damara to join her slam poetry team. Perhaps her tactics are flirtatious. Damara escalates passive-aggressively. There might be a rap battle.
> 
> I would like Damara to make a personal connection, but I don't mind what kind of relationship she and Rose develop, sexual/romantic/platonic, or if it's healthy. I'm also open to whether or not Rose succeeds. Ultimately, I'm very curious about Damara and her own poetry would be an interesting vehicle to learn about her. I also believe Rose would be able to reach her where maybe others could not.
> 
> I love Damara's current canon attitude and personality and I would prefer if she were to retain this, through whatever events you choose. As a note, not because I think you need it but just in case, I know their history could invite it, but I still love all the other homestuck girls so please don't bash anyone (and by anyone, I mean Meenah), without excusing her. I also love RoseKanaya so if you choose to include this ship, I would prefer if you didn't have them break up to bring Rose and Damara together.
> 
> This is only a suggestion, so feel free to make your own AU idea, and a canon-compliant fic would be great too."
> 
> I went with visual art rather than poetry (since I've always headcanoned Damara as being an artist for some reason, WHOOPS PROBABLY PROJECTING HAHA), but yeah!

Cafe Derse is your go-to place for when you need to be absolutely alone.

 

Well, not _alone_ per se. The place always has people in it; it’s not exactly bustling, but it’s a popular enough place, especially amongst the hipsters and faux-intellectuals at your school. But it’s a good place to go when you need some time away from your meddling girlfriend and your rambling twin brother and all of your other friends. God knows you love all of them to bits, but sometimes you need your space, and they do at least try to respect that.

 

“The usual, Rose?”

 

“Hmm, I think I’ll go out on a limb today. I’ll have a _large_ black coffee this time.”

 

The girl at the counter--your girlfriend’s cousin Porrim--fakes shock, gasping slightly. “And here I thought you’d never change your order at all. Shall I toss this, then?” she asks, holding up a medium-sized cup with your name written on it.

 

“If you’d like to, I suppose. I’ll likely be back to my usual size next time I visit, but I pulled an all-nighter last night. I could use some extra caffeine.” You pause. “I’d like an extra shot of espresso too, if that’s possible.”

 

“Absolutely. You still going to get a scone, or have you decided you’re more of a coffee cake person?”

 

“I’d love a scone. Do you still have any of the blueberry ones?”

 

“You’re in luck,” Porrim says as she pulls a lovely blueberry scone from the case behind the counter and handing it to you. Nice and warm--they’re so good about keeping their pastries nice here. “This is our last one for today.”

 

“Ah, wonderful. Thank you, Porrim.”

 

She rings you up, and you hand over the cash, making sure to put an extra buck in the tip jar. “I’ll call you up when your coffee’s ready.”

 

“Of course.” You nod, then sit down at your usual spot in the corner. It’s a nice spot, perfect for you--quiet and secluded, but still a great spot for people-watching. There’s something nice about being alone around other people, something you can’t quite put your finger on, and that’s what you love most about Cafe Derse, the fact that no one ever bothers you here.

 

Porrim calls your name, and you grab your coffee, thanking her.

 

“You’re welcome,” she says with a warm smile. “Oh, by the way, are you coming to Gallery Night?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Oh, so you haven’t heard, then. We’re displaying a bunch of student artwork next Saturday night. If you’d like to submit something you can.” She hands you a flier. "5 PM. I'd love to see you there."

 

You nod. “I just might, then.” You’re a decent enough artist--not amazing, but decent. It could be fun. And it's not like you've got much in the way of plans for Saturday night anyway, save for watching some terrible vampire movie with Kanaya (and you can always do that later in the evening).

 

As you sit down with your coffee, you pull your smartphone from your bag and add Gallery Night to your calendar.


End file.
